heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Raven Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Andreva Adversaries: * , the Ruthless Demon * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Briefer | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = The Origin of the Human Top | Synopsis2 = Bruce Bravell is allowing himself to be experiment on by a scientist who is attempting to find a means for humans to nourish themselves using electricity. As the experiment is underway, a bolt of lightning strikes the castle, causing an explosion. After checking on Bravell, the scientist finds that Bruce that both halves of his body have been charged with opposing magnetic force, and by placing his wrists together he spins at super-speed. Deciding to use his powers to fight crime, Bruce becomes the Human Top. On his first venture outside with his powers, he uses his spinning abilities to prevent two speeding cars from getting into a collision with a train. Realizing that it was a police chase against two robbers, the Top uses his powers to take the money and give it back to the owner of the National Bank, Horace Vanderveer. Thinking himself a hero, the Human Top is shocked when the banker pulls out a gun and attempts to shoot him. The Top spins up Vanderveer and leaves him with the stolen money. The following day, accusations of the Human Top being involved in the bank robbery makes the Top realize that Vanderveer had not returned the money. Seeking him out, the Human Top learns that Vanderveer has fled aboard his yacht. Going after the crooked banker, he is knocked out by his men and tied up. Even though the banker makes sure that the Top keeps his wrists apart by tying a block of wood between his arms, the Top break free thanks to rainfall completing the current needed to activate his powers. The Top then breaks free, chases Vanderveer onto his yacht and flies the crook in a life boat, trapping him on the top of a flagpole threatening to drop him if he does not confess to his crimes. When Vanderveer agrees to do so, the Top leaves him to the authorities and flies off, leaving the frightened banker to confess his whole crime. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Mercury In the 20th Century | Synopsis3 = As war rages on Earth, on Olympus, Zeus believes that the war is the work of Pluto. Deciding that Earth needs a defender to protect the planet and stop the war, he sends Mercury to track down and stop Pluto. Examining the chaos on the world below, Mercury manages to find Pluto, who is posing as the warmongering dictator of Prussialand. Confronting Pluto in his office, Mercury seeks to stop his insane cousin who is taking great pleasure in the human casualties caused in the conflict. Mercury tries to strangle Pluto, but he calls for his guards, forcing the hero to flee. Mercury decides to start attacking Prussialand's army, using his superior speed to wreck military operations and steal military plans and secrets. Pluto eventually sends his agent Thea Shilhausen (alias L-5) to deal with Mercury as his operations have called a halt to the conflict. When L-5 and her minions attempt to gun Mercury down, he proves immune to their bullets and tells the agent that peace is on the march. As Mercury returns to Olympus, he sees that the armies, unable to fight, have begun talking to each other and are fast becoming allies, foiling Pluto's plans. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Thea Shilhausen Other Characters: * * * * "Aeolus" * "Diana" * "Apollo" Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * U-boat | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Race to Jupiter | Synopsis4 = In the year 2150 AD, Comet Pierce is the most successful interplanetary rocket racers. As he is involved in a race to Jupiter and back, his racking rocket is sabotaged by his opponent Jort. Crashing on an alien world the unconscious Pierce is rescued by a woman and nursed back to health. The woman admits that she loves him and after kissing him she and her alien companion disappear. Pierce finds that his rocket has been repaired and equipped with an even more powerful rocket that allows him to win the race, betting Jort by days. Deciding to track down his savior, Comet returns to the planet that he crashed on and is given the womans location by one of the natives. Tracking her down, Comet tells her that he figured out that she is Queen Larina of Martian Zoranthus who is in a rebellion to remove Golak, a traitor who took over her planet. He pledges to aid in her rebellion. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * * Golat Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Re-Creator of Souls | Synopsis5 = Magar the Mystic wakes up from his long slumber to find the world in war and summons the spirit of Solomon for advice. Soloman suggests that Magar use his mystical abilities to stop the conflicts raging in order to save the human race from destruction. Magar does so, heading to France to aid the French army against Nazis who are invading their country. Captured in a Nazi foxhole, Magar summons the spirit of Harry Houdini to free him from his bonds allowing him to escape and join the French forces. His aid welcome, the French army watches in awe as Magar comes up with a plan of attack and summons the spirits of Napoleon and the Duke of Wellington to aid them in fighting off the Nazi invaders. As the French forces manage to begin fighting off the invaders, Magar also summons the spirit of Thomas Edison who helps build a device that destroys the Nazis' radios and a tank that helps end the battle. With the Nazi forces defeated, Magar gathers the surviving enemies and orders them to go back to their country and cease their hostilities, an order they agree to obey. Afterward, Magar thanks the spirits he summoned and sends them back to the afterlife. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Soloman * Mata Hari * Harry Hudini * Napoleon * Duke of Wellington * Edisan Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Origin Eternal Brain | Synopsis6 = Dr. Carmody and his assistant Jim have just finished a method of removing the human brain from the body and placing it in a device that will keep it alive forever. As they are finishing up, they hear Carmody's daughter Mary scream for help. Rushing outside the doctor is shot and Jim knocked out by a crook named Peg-Leg Martin, who has come to kidnap the girl for his master Ulan Bator the ruler of Mongolia. When Jim revives he learns what happened and finds that Carmody has been fatally shot, with no other choice Jim agrees to perform the operation to transplant Carmody's brain into his Eternal Brain device. Using his now expanded mental powers, Carmody telepathically leads Jim to the location of Ulan Bator's castle to free Mary. He sends a telepathic warning to Ulan to let his daughter go, but the villain refuses. When Jim arrives he attacks Bator's men with an electric sword, however he is soon easily captured and tossed in the castle dungeon to be executed. There, the Eternal Brain uses his powers to enslave the minions guarding Jim and force them to free him. Jim is then led to Mary's location and in a final battle against Ulan, he kills the dictator with a grenade. As Mary and Jim flee Ulan's castle they are followed by Peg-Leg who attempts to shoot them out of the sky. Jim destroys Peg-Leg's craft and they manage to escape. As they are returning to the United States, Mary learns what happened to her father and even though Carmody insists that they did what needed to be done to save her, she hates Jim for making her father the Eternal Brain. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jim Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = This issue also features the text story "The Death Switch" and a humor comic featuring "Officer O'Krime". * Through ret-con, the Mercury story has been identified as the activities of the Eternals|Eternal]] Makkari and that the "Pluto" in this story was really the Deviant Kro. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}